Meeting in a dance club
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: It's four years since the war and Draco has decided to isolate himself from the magic world by staying on a muggle island. He then meets an old friend... One-Shot-ish.


Four years had gone since the war. Draco hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts for that long. He had isolated himself from the world of magic on a muggle island and had set up a dance club there which had become very, very popular. It was busy straight from opening hours to closing.

He had been watching the people dancing from his office room just one floor up when he saw her.

She was about five foot four and had long, waist length blonde or dirty blonde hair and was beautiful. He couldn't tell the exact hair color because of the flashing color changing lights that hung on the ceiling.

He liked the way she danced to the beat of the muggle song 'Stereo Love' by Edward Maya ft. Alicia. It wasn't too fast and it wasn't too slow, she was dancing just perfectly.

After about five minutes, he could see a couple of men making their way to her to ask for a dance. She had danced with a few of them and had rejected a few.

Draco realized that she didn't have a preferred look or appearance of a guy. In fact, she didn't seem to care who she accepted. She had danced with brunets, blonds, red heads, bald heads, thin people, fit people, and overweight people. He had never seen a girl like her before. Normally, they had preferred choices, especially the pretty ones.

Getting curious, he got up and decided that he too should go for a little dance. Maybe she would accept his offer?

'Set me free' by House Boulevard was playing now. Draco started to dance slowly and walked at the same time as he made his way down the stairs to get to the dancing floor.

He kept his eyes trained on the blond girl who he now realized had incredibly white skin. The colors from the lights showed very clearly on them. He ignored a couple of girls who went straight for him as soon as he set foot on the dance floor. He mumbled something about being thirsty.

As he got closer to her, he realized that she was still dancing with the brunet he had seen dance with her earlier. Having to wait he danced with a random girl who came up to him.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde girl stopped dancing and made her way to the bar for a drink. Draco immediately left the girl he was dancing with and walked after her. He mouthed to the bar man to give her whatever she chose to drink for free.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to her and stopped when he was right next to her. To his surprise, she was drinking water.

She had probably felt his gaze on her as she had suddenly turned her head around to look at him.

He froze.

She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

He raised an eyebrow.

He had seen her somewhere before, he was sure.

Just as he was about to say something, the dirty blonde haired young woman smiled at him and said. "Hello Draco"

His jaw dropped. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked.

She giggled. "Don't you remember be Draco?" she asked. "It's only been four years since we last met!"

He shook his head. "Can't"

"Does saying Nargle give you a clue?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

If Draco had been holding a cup or something, he would have dropped it by now. He couldn't believe it. It was Luna Lovegood. And what's more? She had gotten beautiful. "L-Luna?" he whispered.

"What?" she said. "Musics too loud. What did you say?"

"Nothing. How are you?"

"Fine. Is this where you have been hiding all this time for four years?" she asked as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music.

He nodded and tapped the table with his fingers.

The music changed to Basshunters 'All I ever wanted' and so did Luna's dancing.

"You haven't changed much Draco" she said. "Do you know that?"

"Really?" he said. "How did you get here? What made you decide to come to this ruddy island?"

"Holiday from work. Harry's let me have a holiday"

"How is he and Weasley girl? I heard they're having a kid soon"

She nodded. "But they're having trouble at home. They've been arguing a lot"

Draco nodded without much thought and watched the people who were dancing for a moment. "How is Granger and Weasleby? Are they getting married?"

Luna frowned. "They've been having trouble too. The media and paparazzi are everywhere. They broke up" she said. "Ron's going to to on holiday to Canada with Lavendar" she said. "I don't get it. How can he be alright with Lavendar and go off on holiday and not with Hermione?"

"Because she's a filthy know it all?" Draco suggested. "She's always going on about what you're doing everything wrong and all sorts. She's annoying"

Luna rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Is she seeing anyone then?" Draco asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow at this. "Is somebody interested in her?" she said.

He blushed. "NO!" he yelled before lowering his voice. "Just wondering who would want to go out with her..."

"She's going on holiday with a seeker" she said. "I think you know who I am talking about"

"Krum?"

She nodded.

"Everyone's going on holiday..." Draco muttered. "Getting away from the magic world every now and then is good for us. Especially the magic media... You need to feel relaxed every once in a while"

Luna hummed an answer and sighed as the music reached it's end.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized something. He looked at Luna for a moment and noticed how she was dressed and how her behavior and standing position was like. His jaw dropped. "Luna! You've changed!" he said.

"Of course I did, I've gotten older"

He shook his head. "You're not so... not so... loo..."

"Loony anymore?" she finished for him.

He nodded.

"The war and it's cruelty made me a much more serious person" she said. "It was horrible seeing so many people die"

"I'm sorry about what my father and his people did to you guys" Draco said suddenly feeling guilty. "They should have never had done that"

"It's alright" she said. "At least they're all gone now"

"How long are you going to stay on the island?" he asked suddenly wanting to know.

"A month" she answered.

"I could show you around here" he said. "You know no one else. I'll be your own personal guide! You are going to need a companion to keep you company"

She laughed. "Sure, thanks. I won't get so bored then"

"Tomorrow?" Draco asked as he finished her cup of water for her. He gave the cup to the bar man and looked into her bright blue eyes with a smile.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me. I have a feeling that we're going to have a good time"

**_A/N One chapter only. How was it? My first Luna and Draco. I absolutely adore this pairing! Flames accepted_  
**


End file.
